Baby Avengers
by Allan Eddem
Summary: Lorsque le colonel Nick Fury rentra dans la tour Stark, il pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Puis il reçut un message d'Asgard lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Et voilà comment il se retrouva avec une ribambelle de bébés dont le seul but semblait de le rendre fou. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa retraite... Pure crack-fic et UA.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou sur cette nouvelle fic. Je re-préviens pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu le résumé : il s'agit d'une pure crack-fic, ne vous attendez donc pas à du sérieux, du drama, et autres trucs comme ça.  
Je ne connais pas le rythme de publication, ni la longueur qu'elle va faire. Le premier va dépendre du nombre de bêtise que je trouve pour un bébé de six mois. La deuxième aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais ne vous attendez pas à plus de dix chapitres, je pense.

Sur ce...

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Loki commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Déjà, Thor et sa bande de minable Midgardiens arriérés lui avaient pris sa place légitime de roi. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se retrouvait dans les prisons d'Asgard pour une éternité.

Il allait se venger d'eux. Aussi sûr et certain qu'il était le dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie. Et pour ça, il avait le sortilège parfait. Si Thor et Odin croyaient que le mettre dans une des ces cages inutiles allait servir à quoi que ce soit… Ils oubliaient que lui, Loki, avait participé à la conception des geôles. Ces deux-là n'allaient rien voir venir… En même temps, avec un borgne, et l'autre qui, malgré la foudre traversant son corps n'est vraiment pas une lumière…

Le dieu du mensonge s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Son humour l'impressionnerait toujours.

Mais d'abord, il devait sortir d'ici. Et pour ça, il avait l'objet parfait. Une vieille invention de l'époque où il était sur Midgard. Il avait dû oublier un ou deux prototypes là-bas, mais ce n'est pas comme si les Midgardiens y connaissaient quoique ce soit en magie. Il sortit de sa poche la série d'anneaux reliés par une barre, qu'il enfila sur sa main. Un geste, et un portail s'ouvrit devant lui. Il franchit le seuil, et arriva dans ses anciens appartements. Depuis son départ, ils semblaient abandonnés. En tout cas, personne n'avait passé le verrou magique qu'il avait apposé sur la porte d'entrée.

Maintenant, sa vengeance allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

On était en train de crier autour de lui. Il y avait même un bébé en train de chouiner. Il allait apprendre à celui qui approchait de lui, Loki, un sale marmot braillard, ce qu'il en coûtait.

Le dieu ouvrit les yeux.

Odin était penché sur lui, le visage marbré par la colère, et lui hurlait dessus. Inexplicablement Loki sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Derrière le vieux dieu, il voyait Freyja essayait de retenir son mari, tout en tenant dans les bras le chouinard blond.

Loki se demandait comment il avait pu être retrouvé si vite. Ses appartements devaient pourtant être le dernier endroit où on serait allé chercher. Peut-être était-ce la faute de Heimdall. Le dieu du mensonge savait qu'il aurait dû se débrouiller pour le geler définitivement.

Il se redressa vers Odin pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur les cris et les braillement à pas d'heure. Enfin, essaya de se redresser. Il se sentait comme attaché à son lit, mais sans la pression de cordes ou de magies pour l'immobiliser. Il essaya de libérer ses pouvoirs, mais rien ne se passa. Par la queue poilue de Nidhögg ! Ils l'avaient privé de sa magie !

Un pur cri de rage lui échappa. Et d'autres pleurs de bébé retentirent dans la chambre.

Mais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

\- J'espère qu'ils ont déjà fait leur dents. Tu te souviens d'à quel point ils étaient fatigants à cette époque ? Déclara Freyja tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard vers une des salle de communication.

Oh oui, Odin s'en souvenait. Pendant presque trois mois, il n'avait presque pas dormi, se relayant avec Freyja pour s'occuper de leur deux fils. Et voilà que ça recommençait. Par lui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au reste de l'univers pour mériter ça ?

Il espérait quand même que les bambins n'avaient pas gardés leur capacités d'adultes, sinon, ils allaient vraiment être ingérables.

Et voilà qu'en plus, Nick Fury essayait de le contacter pour un problème Midgardien lié à Asagard.

Il espérait que ce ne serait rien de trop grave. Odin avait appris à apprécier le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. avec qui il allait de temps en temps boire un whisky en discutant de temps plus simples, et il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec lui.

Thor qui lui hurla dans les oreilles le rappela à la réalité.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Nick Fury commençait doucement à perdre son calme. Il avait été contacté en pleine nuit par un Jarvis légèrement paniqué – et comment une IA pouvait-elle paniquer ?. Il semblait que les Avengers, qui vivaient maintenant dans la tour Stark, ait eu un problème. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé dans l'immeuble, il avait découvert… le chaos.

Les bras mécaniques et autres robots commandés par Jarvis essayaient tant bien que mal – et surtout mal – de gérer cinq…. bébés.

Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient ?!

Il rabâchait pourtant à tous ses agents de bien se protéger avant de sortir. Et puis, même Stark n'aurait pas pu lui cacher cinq gosses.

Son regard tomba alors sur la seule fillette du groupe, qui était en train d'immobiliser un garçonnet aux cheveux noirs. Celui-là commençait déjà à énerver le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D..

Les trois autres poupons, un se tenant très sage et assis bien droit, le deuxième qui lançait avec une précision démoniaque de la purée sur les machines, et le dernier essayant de rester très calme dans un coin finirent de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Une dernière question à Jarvis, puis il jura :

\- Loki !

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Et après une discussion avec les asgardiens où Fury avait appris que le sortilège ne se dissiperait que dans un mois, le colonel s'était retrouvé avec sept bambins à gérer.

Puis Freyja lui avait appris que tous avaient gardé leur savoirs et leurs capacités d'adultes.

Et l'homme se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pris sa retraite…

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit début vous a plut.  
Une petite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça nourrit l'auteur ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci **Thalia Alice Potter**. La suite est juste là.

 **Icequeen** , ils vont en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, en toute mignonnitude, bien sûr.

 **Tiph** ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qui va se passer XD

Salut **Mascarad**. Bah oui, Loki _*bave*_ Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils vont être géniaux ^^

Coucou **Saphis3**. Loki ne s'attend jamais à ce que ses plans partent en cacahuète. Qu'est-ce que ça va être dans la suite de l'histoire, alors...

.

* * *

.

Heureusement que Coulson et Hills étaient l'avaient accompagné à la tour Stark , sinon, Fury n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. Sa seconde avait catégoriquement refusé de s'occuper des bébés, arguant que les deux enfants qu'elle avait déjà chez elle lui suffisait amplement, merci bien. Mais elle avait donné au colonel de nombreux conseils, en plus de lui avoir récupéré ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper des bambins.

Par contre, Coulson, à la surprise de tout le monde, s'était révélé un maître en la matière. Sachant qu'il vivait presque uniquement pour son travail, et dormait quasiment devant son bureau, personne n'arrivait à savoir d'où cela lui venait. Il avait même réussi, en quelques mots chuchotés, à arrêter complètement un caprice de Stark.

Pour simplifier la garde des bébés, il avait été décidé qu'ils les emmèneraient tous sur l'héliporteur. Avec l'usine de la tour, Jarvis avait fabriqué rapidement pour chacun une tenue, rappelant assez leurs habits de héros. Thor portait un body bleu, avec des disques argentés dessus, et une sorte de cape-couverture rouge. Pour Loki, le body était noir, avec des lignes dorés et des revers verts. Tony en portait un rouge et or, avec le disque bleu lumineux de son réacteur ARC. Pour Banner, le bas était violet, et le haut brun, avec écrit dessus « Don't pissed me off ». Barton et Romanov portaient des tenues très semblables : des simples bodies noirs, avec, sur celui de Hawkeye un harnais ressemblant suspicieusement à celui de son carquois, et sur celui de Black Widow, des bracelets dorés, avec une petite lumière bleu électrique. Enfin, Rogers portaient une tenue bleue, avec des bandes rouges et blanches au niveau du ventre, et une étoile blanche sur la poitrine.

Au final, emmener les bambins sur le navire s'était révélé une magnifique erreur., une des plus belles de sa vie.

À peine posé sur le pont, les bébés s'étaient éparpillés dans toutes les directions, sans qu'aucun adulte ne puisse réagir.

Seul le Captain était resté avec eux. Mais ça devait être parce qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher Coulson – ou plutôt l'inverse, semblait-il – depuis que les bébés asgardiens avaient débarqués.

Mais tous les autres s'étaient volatilisés. Certains plus vite que d'autres, comme Loki – probablement car, depuis son arrivée, Coulson gardait un teaser bien en évidence.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Et donc, ça faisait trois heures que le S.H.I.E.L.D. était en alerte générale, et complètement paralysé, à cause de six moutards.

Fury recevait des informations des quatre coins du navire. Heureusement qu'ils étaient encore amarrés dans la baie de New-York. Le colonel ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ç'aurait été à deux milles pieds d'altitudes.

Mais aucune des informations qu'il recevait n'était concluante, et le colonel commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter.

La fillette qui avait été Black Widow avait été vu dans l'armurerie. Mais lorsque les soldats allaient l'attraper, ils s'étaient tous pris un caillou dans le casque, détournant leur attention. Romanov en avait profité pour disparaître. Quant au mystérieux lanceur de cailloux, qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être Hawkeye, ils avaient aussi été incapables de le trouver.

Au moins, les bébés asgardiens avaient été faciles à trouver. Il avait suffit de suivre les éclairs et les flashs bleutés. Quand les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. étaient arrivés, Thor retenait Loki devant la cellule de confinement Hulk. Le bébé dieu des mensonges semblait penser qu'il s'agissait pour lui du meilleur endroit de l'héliporteur. Il avait même réussi à y matérialiser des coussins et une couverture.

Thor semblait vouloir le tirer vers le reste du navire, avec un certain succès. Le dieu de la tromperie, lui semblait vraiment décidé à s'installer dans la cellule. Cela devait vaguement commencer à énerver le dieu du tonnerre, parce qu'il se mit à crépiter. Un _bong_ sonore se fit entendre à l'extérieur du navire, comme un choc contre la coque. Puis un second. Et encore un autre. Et ils se rapprochaient. Finalement, dans un jet d'écume, Mjölnir jaillit du trou sous la cellule. Mais un Mjölnir assez différent. Déjà, il était plus petit, pour loger dans la main du bébé Thor. Et sa tête semblait un peu plus molle. En tout cas, quand le bébé dieu de la foudre en donna un coup sur la tête de son frère, celui-ci lui renvoya simplement un regard noir, plutôt que de s'évanouir.

Finalement, le temps que Thor se remette de ne pas avoir assommer son frère, Loki s'illumina de bleu, avant de s'effacer pour réapparaître dans la cellule.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard, se demandant pourquoi le dieu de la tromperie n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt.

Stark non plus n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Dès qu'ils s'étaient posés sur l'héliporteur, le bébé milliardaire avait filé sur le pont de commande du navire, d'où il avait pu se connecter à la tour Stark. Les informaticiens sur S.H.I.E.L.D. avaient été incapables de savoir ce qu'il avait fait. D'autant qu'après sa connexion, Tony avait entrepris de fouiller dans les bases de données de l'organisation, noyant sa communication dans des gigabits de données.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Fury, c'était la disparition de Banner. S'il avait bien compris, et il craignait d'avoir bien compris, Hulk pouvait encore remplacer le scientifique (enfin, le bambin scientifique) à la moindre crise de colère. Et de ce que savait le colonel, chez un bébé, celles-ci pouvaient se produire n'importe quand.

Et. Ils. Ne. Savaient. Pas. Où. Bruce. Était.

Déjà qu'à peine un mois plus tôt, Loki s'était débrouillé pour bousiller _son_ héliporteur. Si un bébé Hulk y était lâché, le colonel ne donnait pas cher de son précieux navire.

Par prudence, Nick avait envoyé une équipe de ses meilleurs agents, dirigée par Hills, pour essayer de retrouver Banner.

Le directeur, lui, avait été appeler dans la salle de communication pour gérer une urgence sur l'antenne de l'Europe de l'Est.

Nick Fury pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver.

Il avait tort…


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Salut **Icequeen**. Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il eut y avoir de pire que des bébés avengers. Pourtant, tu vas le découvrir. Et oui, Coulson est un personnage canon. Merci ^^

Coucou **Saphis** ! Steve ? Sage ? Il est surtout complétement capturé par Coulson depuis le début, et pour l'instant ^^

 **Tiph**! Revieweuse de mes jours ! Inspiration de mes nuits ! ... quelque chose de mes après-midi ? Tu verras pour Hulk plus tard. Freyja a expliqué que, même si leur corps avaient rajeunient, leur esprits est resté le même. Mais il y aura quand même un effet du corps sur l'esprit. Les hormones, tout ça... La tête de Thor XD Chut. Ne parles pas de son arrivée trop vite. Je suis ton œil-caméra sur le navire ^^

.

* * *

.

La branche d'Europe de l'Est du S.H.I.E.L.D. venait tout juste de le prévenir. Ils avaient enfin capturer le Soldat de l'Hiver. Après plus de soixante-dix ans de poursuite, il tenait enfin un des plus grand criminel du siècle.

Mais ce qu'avait rajouté le capitaine Kirk le tracassait. Dans son message, il disait à la fois qu'il était sûr que la personne capturée était le Soldat de l'Hiver – les tests ADN le confirmaient – mais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, et qu'il préférait le montrer directement au colonel.

Si Fury avait bien appris une chose lors de sa direction du S.H.I.E.L.D., c'est que bizarre n'était jamais quelque chose qu'il aimait entendre.

Aussi, lorsque l'aéronef se posa du le pont de l'héliporteur, Nick se tenait devant la porte de la soute avec une lourde escorte. Enfin, aussi lourde que le permettait la mobilisation de toutes ses équipes à la poursuite des sept super-bébés.

Mais il estimait quand même que dix hommes, plus Coulson et le bébé Captain (pour utile qu'il soit), l'équipage de la navette, et lui-même étaient de taille à maîtriser le Soldat.

Alors, lorsque le capitaine Kirk sortit de l'appareil en portant un cosy, Nick Fury ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. D'autant qu'aucun des hommes qui suivait Kirk, et qui portait la tenue de combat réglementaire du S.H.I.E.L.D., n'était susceptible d'être le criminel.

Il fut alors pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Plus tard, Coulson jurerait d'avoir vu son supérieur pâlir.

Un regard à l'air gêné de Kirk renforça le pressentiment de Fury.

.

– Kirk, vous vous moquez de moi ?

.

– Non monsieur. Voici le Soldat de l'Hiver, déclara-t-il très sérieusement en tendant le cosy.

.

Au fond, un bébé, d'une dizaine de mois, aux longs cheveux noirs, dormait à poings fermés. Son bras gauche était complètement métallique.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Hill pesta contre Romanov, Barton, les escaliers, et là où les premiers pouvaient se mettre le dernier. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle leur courrait après. Les bébés prenaient un malin plaisir à monter et descendre les escaliers dans tous les sens, glissant rapidement sur les rampes en prenant des risques qu'elle-même, malgré son entraînement, ne voulait pas tenter.

Sur un geste de Natasha, les bambins se séparèrent. Enfin, la rousse poussa l'archer dans un autre couloir.

Cet fois-ci, le juron qu'elle lâcha aurait fait rougir un charretier.

Elle appela dans son com-link un groupe d'agent pour aller à la poursuite de Hawkeye. Elle savait que, si elle laissait quelqu'un d'autre poursuivre Black Widow, elle allait simplement trouver les agents assommés.

On avait déjà trouvé Stark sur le pont de commandement, et Thor et Loki au niveau de la prison haute-sécurité – même s'il avait fallut _sortir_ de force Loki de la cellule.

Ce qui inquiétait doucement le S.H.I.E.L.D., c'était l'absence de Banner. Ils espéraient tous qu'il s'était simplement endormi dans un coin, et qu'ils puissent simplement le récupérer pour le mettre dans le laboratoire – qui avait été préalablement réaménagé en nurserie.

Le bébé Romanov se glissa entre deux barreaux de l'escalier qu'elle était en train de descendre, et passa dans le couloir adjacent. Hill, elle, sauta par dessus la rampe, atterrissant juste au-dessus de la fillette. Lorsque la femme voulu attraper la bambine, celle-ci lui glissa entre les doigts, et partit à toute vitesse, et à quatre pattes, dans le couloir. Un long couloir bien droit qui menait des dortoirs des agents aux armureries.

.

– Viens là, petite peste, s'exclama l'agente.

.

Mais sans les rampes des escaliers pour s'aider, Natasha ne put pas fuir longtemps, et la seconde du colonel l'attrapa bien vite. Étrangement, alors qu'à chaque fois qu'un agent l'avait pris précédemment, la Veuve noire s'était débattue comme une furie, cette fois, elle resta très calme, arborant même une bouille d'ange innocente.

Maria s'attendrit considérablement devant ce petit visage tout mignon, même si une partie de son esprit essayait de la prévenir qu'elle portait dans ses bras une espionne internationale des plus redoutable, qui avait sûrement dix coups d'avance sur tout le navire.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Les agents Parker, Larson et Spock maudissaient allégrement la commandante Hill. Pourquoi les avait-elle envoyé à la poursuite de Barton ? Le bébé avait réussi à rentrer dans l'armurerie spéciale du S.H.I.E.L.D., et les trois hommes avaient dû se planquer le long des montants de la porte avant de se prendre un des disques-tasers que le bébé lançait.

Les disques arrêtèrent de passer par la porte, et l'agent Spock regarda discrètement par l'ouverture.

Pour voir un bébé avec un grand sourire, et une sorte de tube gris rouler vers lui, s'arrêtant pile pour montrer les logos danger et gaz soporifiques.

Puis la grenade explosa, libérant le gaz qui endormit les trois agents.

Et le bébé Hawkeye, qui devait jurer abondamment en se pelotonnant sur le sol.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Malgré tout le raffut et l'inquiétude que provoquait sa disparition, Bruce Banner, génie scientifique de son état, monstre vert destructeur à ses heures perdues, et actuellement bébé d'une dizaine de mois, n'avait absolument pas disparu. En fait, il était même au dernier endroit où on le chercherait. Dans le laboratoire. Enfin, actuellement, dans la, plus ou moins, nurserie.

Il s'était tranquillement installé dans un lit, rassemblant autour de lui tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour étudier son état. Il se doutait que le rajeunissement sauvage qu'il avait subit ne pouvait être l'œuvre que de magie. Rien de terrien ne pouvait provoquer ça. Il s'agissait donc sûrement d'un coup de Loki ou d'un autre asgardien.

Sentant la colère monter, le (bébé) scientifique attrapa un livre, dont il se mit doucement à tourner les pages. C'était sa troisième façon de se calmer, après le yoga (ce qui n'était pas facile à pratiquer avec un corps de dix mois), et les bains aux fleurs.

Ç'aurait été plus efficace avec une musique douce, mais bon…

Ce qui intéressait surtout Banner, c'était de savoir si l'autre était toujours là. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas essayer de l'appeler tant qu'il était à bord de l'héliporteur. La baie vitrée du laboratoire qui avait changer lui rappelait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Du coup, pour l'instant, il se renseignait autant que possible sur les bébés, pour savoir s'il y avait le moindre risque.

Bien sûr, il savait très bien comment on les concevait, même s'il n'avait jamais mis ça en pratique, de même que comment se déroulait le développement de l'embryon. Mais, comme son domaine de recherche ne touchait pas à la pédiatrie, il n'avait jamais creusé plus que ses connaissances d'étudiant. Et maintenant, il se trouvait complètement désemparé. Qu'est-ce que ce corps de dix mois allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir comme humiliation !

Ce fut à ce moment que son estomac se rappela à lui bruyamment.

Bon, direction les cuisines, donc.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Tony Stark venait de récupérer un com-link dans la réserve du pont de commandement, et de discrètement l'adapter à sa taille d'enfant. Il penchait légèrement sur la gauche, mais ça ne le gênait pas trop.

.

– Ayé, affirma le bébé tout joyeux.

.

Et tout ceux qui l'avait perdu de vu dix secondes, pour se concentrer sur la recherche des autres super-bambins, se retournèrent en blanchissant. Particulièrement les agents qui avaient déjà dû travailler avec l'Iron man.

Quand le playboy (enfin, playbaby maintenant) milliardaire disait ça, ce n'était souvent pas bon signe pour les autres.

Coulson, qui était là avec le bébé Captain, de retour sur le pont juste à ce moment, eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le coffre rouge et or qui commença à tapoter de façon insistante contre la baie du poste de commandement le lui confirma.

Mais pourquoi s'était-il engagé là-dedans, déjà ?

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Nick Fury, colonel renommé, directeur du plus grand réseau d'espionnage et d'intervention spéciale au monde, terreur de la majorité des surhumains de cette planète (et probablement d'une bonne partie de l'univers), et cauchemar des fonctionnaires de l'O.N.U. buguait. Depuis presque une demi-heure.

C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu au capitaine Kirk pour lui expliquer comment ses agents et lui avaient pu localiser le Soldat, puis comment, lors d'une intervention pleine de précautions, ils avaient découvert que le terrible meurtrier qu'ils s'attendaient à voir était en fait un bébé.

Et ça, avec tous les indices qu'il avait pu rassembler avant indiquant le contraire, Fury n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Il avait déjà renvoyé Coulson et le bébé Captain vers le pont de commandement, pour diriger un peu les opérations, depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Dans tous ce qu'il avait appris de Kirk jusqu'à présent, ce qu'il avait rassemblé jusque là, c'était que le Soldat avait été touché par le même sort que les Avengers. Mais ce n'était pas logique. D'après ce que lui avait dit les asgardiens, seuls les ennemis directs de Loki auraient dû être touchés.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de contacter Asgard. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Déjà parce qu'à cause d'Asgard, sa belle ville de New-York avait été abîmée, mais qu'en plus, ces fichus pseudo-dieux n'étaient pas fichu de tenir quelqu'un emprisonné correctement.

Le colonel pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas empirer.

À ce moment, Hill arriva en portant Romanov et Barton serrés contre elle. Les deux semblaient endormis.

Elle était suivit de près de Coulson, avec les bébés Roger et Stark dans les bras, une sorte de coffre rouge et or volant derrière eux. La chose s'ouvrit alors, faisant tomber plusieurs choses sur le pont.

Ce que les agents remarquèrent d'abord, ce fut que le coffre avait pris la forme d'une des armures de Stark, mais à la taille d'un bébé.

Quant aux choses qui en étaient tombés… Sur le sommet de la pile, il y avait un disque métallique peint en rouge, blanc et bleu qui ressemblait mystérieusement au bouclier du Captain. En-dessous, il y avait un tas de tissus fluides et noirs dont dépassait ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un arc et un carquois.

Les adultes ouvrirent de grands yeux catastrophés.

Les bébés, réveillés par le bruit de chute, eurent tous un grand sourire.

Sauf Steve. Enfin, lui, on ne savait pas. Coulson l'avait prudemment serré contre lui quand la boîte s'était ouverte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Salut **Ice** ! Et encore, tous ne sont pas encore là...

Coucou **Tiph**. Ce sera révélé probablement dans le chapitre 5. Peut-être. N'est-ce pas qu'un bébé espion serait génial... Baby avengers rule the world ! Il va falloir attendre un peu pour connaître les gadgets livrés par Stark.

* * *

Heureusement, la journée allait bientôt se finir. Cela faisait six heures que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait retrouvé les super-bébés. Et Nick Fury cherchait un coin de l'héliporteur pour crier.

Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à retrouver Banner, mais au moins, les autres bébés étaient couchés dans le laboratoire-nursery. Les agents avaient réussi à les faire manger sans trop de problème, même si Stark avait tendu les mains de façon insistante vers une bouteille de champagne – et que diable faisait une bouteille de champagne sur son héliporteur, Fury se le demandait.

Le chef cuisinier du navire lui avait quand même parlait d'une mystérieuse disparition de fruits en compote et de lait, mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Le colonel, non plus d'ailleurs, ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

De toute façon, pour le moment, tant qu'il avait un potentiel Hulk, ou bébé Hulk, à son bord, une disparition culinaire était son dernier soucis.

Du coup, Fury avait mis une équipe à la garde des bébés, dirigée par Coulson – de toute façon, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, Coulson serait rester dans la nursery à côté du Captain –, et tout le reste de l'équipage, à l'exception de ceux nécessaire au strict fonctionnement du navire, à la poursuite de Banner.

Sans résultat.

Finalement, il préféra laissa les recherches à Hill, et s'isoler dans la salle du conseil dont il coupa les communications.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

– Si cet imbécile de colonel borgne stupide se présente devant moi, je vais lui faire perdre son air impassible !

La voix mélodieuse et énervé dont émanait ces menaces venait de l'agent Hill. Les membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui la suivaient espéraient fortement pour Fury qu'il ne les croise pas maintenant, ou il risquait de souffrir. Elle ne supportait audiblement pas d'avoir été chargée de s'occuper des bambins alors que, dès le début de cette histoire, elle avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait laisser ça à d'autres.

Et que Coulson ait été affecté à la garde de la nursery n'était pas pour arranger son humeur.

Bref, Maria était d'une humeur massacrante, et du coup, les agents faisaient du zèle au maximum de leurs capacités.

Sans réussir, malgré tout, à trouver Banner.

Ça faisait six heures que les bébés étaient arrivés sur le navire, alors, forcément, tout le monde s'inquiétait sérieusement de la disparition du scientifique – enfin, surtout du monstre qu'il pouvait devenir.

Soudain, un _bip_ d'alarme résonna dans les com-link.

.

– Agent Hill, déclara une voix juste légèrement paniquée, nous avons trouvé le bébé. Il s'est installé à côté du réacteur, au chaud.

.

Maria voulait se taper la tête contre un mur pour se détendre…

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Hill, Coulson ne passait pas du bon temps dans la nursery. Déjà parce qu'on avait dû le séparer de son cher bébé Captain pour le coucher. Et en plus…

.

– Ooouuuiiinn !

.

Ça, c'était Thor qui pleurait parce qu'il voulait être dans le même lit que Loki.

.

– Ooouuuiiinn !

.

Et ça, c'était Loki qui ne voulait pas de Thor dans son lit.

.

– Waaaaaaaa !

.

Et là, le Captain qui, mystérieusement, voulait avoir le Soldat de l'Hiver dans son berceau.

Coulson aurait largement préféré mettre le Soldat et Loki dans la cellule Hulk pour être tranquille. Mais on lui avait largement répété que, quand même, ça ne se faisait pas…

L'agent devait donc s'occuper de sept bambins en même temps, et ce n'était pas de la tarte. En plus des trois chouineurs, Stark cherchait toujours à attraper le moindre objet électronique lui passant à porté de doigt, et se mettait à bricoler son armure, et Romanov et Barton s'étaient installés dans le berceau de la première et babillaient joyeusement. Coulson était certain qu'ils préparaient un sale coup qui allait rendre chèvre tout le S.H.I.E.L.D..

Et maintenant, il allait récupérer Banner, endormi. Et il ne savait pas si, d'avoir traverser sans s'en rendre compte la totalité du navire n'allait pas le faire paniquer. Ce serait la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Personne ne savait l'effet qu'aurait la transformation en Hulk – Bruce en était encore capable, ça, ils en étaient sûr. Freyja leur avait confirmé – sur Banner. Est-ce que l'agence se retrouverait avec un bébé Hulk à gérer, ou est-ce que cela briserait le sort ? Le premier serait plus simple à gérer que le deuxième. Peut-être plus mignon aussi.

Heureusement, avec l'heure – il était presque quatorze heure –, les bébés commençaient vraiment à piquer du nez.

C'est à ce moment, alors que Phil Coulson venait enfin de réussir à endormir Stark, qui avait été le plus infect, que l'équipe de Hill arriva avec le bébé Banner.

À la tête des agents, la seconde du colonel semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Phil se demanda contre qui cela était dirigé. Puis Maria lui jeta un regard noir, et Coulson fut pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour se mettre à dos sa collègue ?

Maria pris sa respiration pour ce qui ressemblait à une des mythiques engueulades qu'elle savait si bien faire aux agents qui échouaient à une mission.

Et Kirk, qui avait été réassigné à la nursery le temps que son appareil puisse repartir, apparut comme par magie devant elle, et lui pris Banner des bras pour le coucher. Un discret « chut » lui échappa en même temps.

Hill en resta bouche bée. Qu'un agent, même chef d'une branche nationale, ose lui dire de se taire…

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Lorsque Fury sortit de la salle de conférence, ce fut pour être bousculé par Kirk, lui-même poursuivi par Hill, qui semblait bien décidée à lui faire passer un mauvais moment.

Jusque là, rien d'étrange. Ces deux-là avaient fait leurs classes ensemble, et leurs disputes étaient entrées dans les annales du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Le grand africains qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur, tenant dans ses bras un poupons dans un étrange costume noir et argenté, ça, c'était plus étonnant.

.

– Colonel Fury, je suis le roi T'Chaka. Je pense que nous avons un problème…


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Salut **Tiph**! Pour l'instant, Banner reste calme. Pour l'instant... Pour ce que réserve Barton et Romanov, c'est juste en dessous.

Coucou **Suika-69**. Merci pour ta review. Attends encore un chapitre pour voir ta demande se réaliser.

Hello **Sage Nicholson**. You have my answer by pm. It will dure a little long time, except if I find a translator. Juste 'cause it's harder to translate a story than to write a story in our native language.

.

* * *

.

Coulson se demandait ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Après les huit bébés, plus le prince T'Challa qui venait agrandir la nursery… Qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois ? Plus rien ne le surprendrait.

Au moins, Kirk et son équipe étaient repartis en Europe de l'Est. L'héliporteur n'allait plus l'entendre se crier dessus avec Hill.

Au moins, Stark avait arrêté d'asticoter toujours Banner… Hulk ne se réveilleraient pas aujourd'hui.

Le milliardaire semblait plus intéressé par la tenue du prince wakandais. Du coup, depuis que T'Challa était arrivé, Tony ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. L'africain commençait doucement à s'en énerver, semblait-il. Coulson n'aurait pas été surpris de retrouver l'Iron man suspendu par sa couche à un néon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Cet empaffé de Kirk avait beau être partit, Maria n'était pas tranquille, loin de là. Fury lui avait demandé de gérer Barton et Romanov. Et l'agent Hill était persuadé que les deux bébés préparaient un mauvais coups. Elle n'avait pas de preuves, bien sûr. Après tout, ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mais, déjà, le matériel qu'avait fabriqué Stark avait disparu. Et Hill avait beau cherché dans tout le navire, elle avait été incapable de le trouver.

En fait, les deux petits monstres pouvaient bien l'avoir gardé sur eux. Maria réalisa alors qu'il y avait un endroit de la nursery qu'elle n'avait pas fouillé…. Sous le matelas des gosses, pour ne pas les réveiller. Et comme il était près de 10.00p.m., elle n'allait certainement pas vérifier maintenant. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient eu le temps et la possibilité avec tout le monde les regardant, pour les cacher là.

Finalement, Hill alla se coucher l'esprit léger.

Si elle avait su…

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Le lendemain, lorsque tout le monde arriva sur le pont de commandement pour relever la garde de nuit, les agents eurent une légère surprise.

Celle de se retrouver à deux milles pieds d'altitude.

Stark, à la console de commandement, semblait follement s'amuser.

Barton et Romanov étaient installés devant les consoles de sécurité et… d'armements.

Fury, qui regardait ça d'un drôle d'œil – encore un borgne qui n'avait rien vu venir – eu une sueur froide. Ces deux-là… devant les consoles d'armement ? Gloups…

Puis l'œil du colonel tomba sur les autres, et ses deux bébés agents lui semblèrent moins problématique, d'un coup.

Banner et Roger étaient posés sur la table de réunion, et s'amusaient à envoyer des vidéos de chats sur les panneaux holographiques. Nick espérait qu'ils ne trouvent pas comment les envoyer à des personnes, sinon le S.H.I.E.L.D. deviendrait la risée du monde de l'espionnage terrien.

T'Challa paraissait un peu vexé par ça, mais il se rattrapait en jouant avec ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à… une grenade. Et, par la moustache de Batman – Nick était fan de comics, et adorait la maison DC – comment s'était-il procuré une grenade ?

Les deux bébés asgardiens étaient assez inquiétants aussi. Ils consultaient avec un sérieux confondant, surtout de la part de Thor, les dossiers du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Thor vérifiait celui des potentiels alliés de l'organisation, tandis que Loki regardait celui… des personnes à surveiller !

Le moyen le plus rapide que Nick avait pour les empêcher d'agir était de rebooter les systèmes. Mais à deux milles pieds de haut, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Fury et les autres agents pâlirent en prenant compte de tout ce qui pouvait arriver si les bambins continuaient de jouer.

Tous les agents se jetèrent donc sur les gosses.

Hill bondit sur Romanov et Barton. Enfin, essaya de bondir. Les deux diables l'avaient vu venir. Et sortirent avec un grand sourire leurs équipements. La sous-directrice du S.H.I.E.L.D. tenta bien d'esquiver d'une torsion du buste, mais la flèche de Hawkeye et le disque-taser de Black Widow la frappèrent de plein si les tenues du S.H.I.E.L.D. étaient conçues pour résister à un simple choc électrique, elles ne pouvaient pas encaisser deux fois plus de volts d'un coup.

.

Spock fondit sur T'Challa. Qui l'esquiva en lui sautant adroitement sur la tête, lui laissant gentiment la grenade. Dégoupillée. L'agent eu une sueur froide.

.

Larson et Parker se jetèrent sur les bébés asgardiens. Loki se contenta d'ériger un dôme iridescent et bleuté autour de lui, sur lequel Larson s'écrasa.

Parker eu moins de chance. Thor le frappa, gentiment, avec Mjölnir, une dizaine de fois.

Puis le blondinet se jeta sur Loki, qui le repoussa. Et les deux frères (re)commencèrent à se chamailler.

.

Ce fut Coulson qui se précipita sur Banner et Roger. Enfin, surtout sur Roger. L'agent attrapa d'abord le captain, puis le scientifique. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur la table de réunion, doucement pour ne pas gêner les bébés, il vit un petit désastre.

.

Hill était assommée devant les deux bébés espions. Larson et Parker effondrés aux pieds des bambins asgardiens. Et le colonel Fury était accroché à Stark. À deux mètres du sol.

Un air ahuri se peignit sur le visage de l'agent au taser. Air qui s'accentua lorsqu'il repéra la garde de nuit immobilisée dans un coin sombre de la passerelle.

Fury lâcha Stark, et tomba dans un bruit sourd.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Lorsque le colonel se réveilla, il était attaché avec le reste de l'équipage de la passerelle.

Mais alors ? Qui pilotait l'héliporteur ?!

Fury pâlit brutalement sous la pensée.

Il dû se redresser en secouant un peu ses agents pour voir la plateforme de commande. Les bébés semblaient tranquillement piloter le navire.

Et à la barre…

Qu'est-ce que Coulson faisait à la barre ? Il n'avait jamais appris à naviguer !?

Dieux ! Dans quoi le S.H.I.E.L.D. s'était-il fourré ? Puis le borgne remarqua quelque chose. Ce n'était pas Coulson qui pilotait. Il se contentait de tenir Roger à hauteur suffisante.

De mieux en mieux…

On passait d'un agent formé qui s'y connaissait en nouvelles technologies, à un revenant du passé incapable d'utiliser un téléphone portable.

Et on s'étonnait que ce soit le bazar sur son navire…

Heureusement, les tenues du S.H.I.E.L.D. permettaient de se libérer facilement des liens.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'équipage du pont était libre et reprenait sa place.

Coulson, Hill, Fury, et Kirk, qui étaient les seuls que les bébés acceptaient, quittèrent la passerelle vers la nursery, avec dans bambins dans les bras chacun.

Les autres agents leur lançaient des coup d'œil goguenards.

Soudain, l'armure de l'Iron baby sonna. D'un mouvement de ses petites mains potelées, Tony ouvrit le message.

La voix de Jarvis s'éleva dans le couloir :

– Monsieur, je crois que nous avons un problème.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Salut **Ice** ! Bien sûr que les chats sont la vie. Heureux que ça t'ai plu ^^

Coucou **Tiph** ! Nyark. Crains le terrible pouvoir humoristique du chaton. Et tu vas voir quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ^^

Hello **Suika** ! Heureux de voir que ça te plait. Tu vas voir quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ^^

.

* * *

.

Au final, le problème était presque minime. Le sort de Loki se répandait sur les personnes chères aux Avengers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui pourraient s'opposer au dieu.

Enfin minime… Du point de vu des gosses, ça faisait plein de nouvelles personnes avec qui jouer. De celui des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., ça faisait plein de nouveaux démons à gérer.

Il y avait déjà un soldat afro-américain qu'on avait retrouvé rajeunit dans la nuit.

Plusieurs personnes surveillées par le S.H.I.E.L.D. avaient aussi été touchées.

En fait le message de Jarvis ne concernait qu'une seule personne.

Pepper avait été rajeunit, ce qui inquiétait un peu Stark. Mais lui avait compris que sa compagne allait arriver.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Thor. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Jane Foster avait été touchée, il avait tenté de s'envoler de l'héliporteur pour la rejoindre. Trois agents s'étaient accrochés à lui pour l'en empêcher.

Le colonel Rhodes avait aussi été rajeunit. D'après ce que les agents avait décrypté des messages envoyés par l'Iron baby, Jarvis avait commencé la fabrication d'une armure spéciale pour son ami.

Autrement, un chirurgien new-yorkais avait été touché, alors que rien ne semblait le relier aux Avengers.

L'antenne espionnage de Sokovie avait découvert un frère et une sœur qui avaient brutalement réduit en âge.

Un dénommé Parker, du Queens, devait aussi être amené sur le navire.

Plusieurs aéronefs avaient été envoyé pour récupérer chacun des nouveaux bambins.

Fury se doutait que ce ne seraient pas les derniers. Mais pour l'instant, aucun autre n'avait été signalé.

Mais c'était déjà largement suffisant pour ruiner son navire. Et les petits déjà présents avaient commencé sans attendre.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

– Buh, commença T'Challa.

.

– Babuh, le reprit Banner.

.

– Buhboum, demanda Stark.

.

Roger se pencha par dessus le bord de son berceau pour donner une tape derrière la tête de l'Iron baby.

.

– Bibio. Bah boum, dit la captain.

.

– Banbaje, dit Romanov.

.

Les agents regardaient les bébés discuter tranquillement sans rien comprendre. Il était quasiment certain que les bambins préparaient un mauvais coup. Mais aucun moyen de savoir lequel.

Stark se détourna en boudant, et commença à pianoter quelque chose avec son armure.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Un peu plus tard, les aéronefs envoyés récupérer les nouveaux bébés se posaient sur le pont d'atterrissage de l'héliporteur. Le navire avait été posé à côté de l'île de Black Tom dans la baie de New-York.

L'agent Spock coordonna l'arrivée de chacun, et les agents descendirent avec les bébés, vers la nursery. Les soldats Rhodes et Wilson papotaient dans un babille ininterrompu. Pepper et Jane discutaient, et même sans comprendre, les agents comprenaient qu'elles étaient exaspérées par les âneries de leur compagnons. Il y en avait deux qui auraient dû se cacher très vite.

Un seul agent tenait les deux bébés sokoviens, qui n'avaient pas voulu se lâcher du voyage.

Enfin, Parker et le chirurgien – Strange, si Spock se souvenait bien – discutaient aussi ensemble. Étrangement, Strange était suivit par une cape à laquelle était fixé un médaillon doré et vert.

.

Il flottait autour de l'héliporteur une atmosphère de suspicion contre les bébés.

Une des armureries avait été réaménagée pour accueillir tous les gosses. C'est là que les agents amenèrent les nouveaux bambins.

Étrangement, lorsque le nouveaux groupes de bébés arriva dans la nursery 2.0, l'Iron baby avait disparu.

Tout aussi bizarrement, Loki, suivit de Thor, avait filé aussi.

Les agents qui portaient Jane et Pepper eurent un sourire en coin. Les deux bambines semblaient arborer le même.

Stark et les deux asgardiens allaient en prendre pour leur grade en rentrant.

Coulson, qui était quand même un peu responsable, envoya une équipe les chercher.

Pendant toute la durée de la sieste, le trio ne réapparut pas.

Dès qu'elles furent réunies, Natasha, Jane et Pepper se mirent à discuter avec animation. Barton et Banner se joignirent avec joie à elles.

En voyant la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux des deux nouvelles fillettes, Coulson n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être à la place de Thor et l'Iron man lorsqu'ils seraient ramenés.

Mais en attendant ce prochain divertissement, l'agent avait plusieurs chose à régler. Déjà, un coffre comme celui que Stark avait fabriquer pour son équipement attendait au pied du berceau où discutaient Rhodes et Wilson. Vu ce que les autres faisaient, le coffre ne devait contenir des affaires que pour eux deux. Alors que le précédent en contenait pour quatre. Et que ce nouveau, d'un sobre gris, était plus grand.

Il avait bien essayer de le cacher dans un placard, mais la boîte avait utilisé une sorte de laser pour trouer la porte et rejoindre le berceau.

Phil était certain d'avoir entendu le rire sadique de Stark venir d'un coin sombre du navire.

Lorsqu'il retourna vers la nursery, il y eut une sorte de flash orange, et une bouffée de chaleur par la porte. Coulson se précipita dans la pièce l'arme au poing, mais il ne put que constater la disparition de Strange et Parker. Toutefois, cela n'avait pas l'air de paniquer les autres bébés.

Au contraire, ils semblaient même très calmes. Quoique… Les Maximoff étaient en train de discuter avec Pepper et Jane. Et probablement d'être inclut dans leur plans.

Barton et Romanov avaient rejoint Rhodes et Wilson. Les quatre s'étaient débrouillés pour coller leurs berceaux ensembles.

Le coffret tapa dans les genoux de l'agent pour passer. Une fois entré dans la nursery, il décolla pour se poser devant les bébés.

Puis il s'ouvrit.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Stark commençait légèrement à paniquer. Loki aussi. En fait, du trio, seul Thor ne semblait pas saisir les problèmes dans lesquels ils étaient fourrés.

Tony savait que Pepper allait, au minimum, lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. De ce qu'il savait, Jane serait probablement moins douce avec Loki. Le pauvre…

Le bébé milliardaire se demandait quand même pour quoi le dieu de la tromperie avait emmené son frère avec lui. De ce qu'il savait, Thor ne risquait rien. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Loki se préoccupait vraiment du dieu de la foudre. Quoique…

.

Loki se retourna en sentant un drôle de regard dans son dos. Mais il n'y avait que le midgardien en boîte de conserve. Avec un magnifique air d'obsédé sexuelle sur son visage de bébé. Et Loki en connaissait un parfait exemple, d'obsédée sexuelle, en la personne d'une de ses amie asgardienne.

.

Le trio avait trouvé refuge dans le dernier endroit où on le chercherait : la cabine de Fury.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la pièce était très dépouillée. Un simple lit en métal, un placard, et une table. Rien d'autre. Une simple applique encastré dans le mur éclairait la pièce.

Un scan de l'armure de l'Iron baby révéla toutefois bien plus. Il y avait une réserve d'armes sous le lit, et un double-fond dans le placard.

Classique, mais efficace.

C'était le placard qui les intéressait. Parce qu'il était probablement relié à la seul issus de secours discrète du navire.

Stark s'y avança, suivit par Loki.

Thor regarda autour de lui, avant d'engager le pas à son frère et à son ami.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois pires calamités des Avengers quittèrent la relative gestion du S.H.I.E.L.D. .


End file.
